<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shoplifting hand sanitizer by tre_epoch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550919">shoplifting hand sanitizer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch'>tre_epoch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught Stealing, F/M, Facial, I'm Sorry, Multiple Orgasms, Punishment, Quarantine, Spanking, Strip Search, blowjob, convinced, handjob, hesitant, sex for your freedom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2020. Quarantine is in place. Everything is closed down except the groceries stores and the pharmacies. You are not allowed to go outside without carrying a note with you that tells you where you are coming from and where you are going. Failure to not complying with the rule will give you a fine of 1000 USD or imprisonment for 2 months.</p><p>The supplies are running low and there are strict limitations on hand santizers and rubbing alcohol. The funds are running low so she thought that she would be able to sneak a bottle out without paying but a security guard caught her. She insists that she is not having anything on her but the security guard did a thorough body search and had her take off her clothes so he could be sure that she did not steal anything. She strips down until she is completely naked and that is when the security guard found the sanitizer. </p><p>She needs to use all of her wits to not get into any deeper problems so when the security guard gives her an offer, she simply couldn't refuse it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shoplifting hand sanitizer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: English is not my first language so you can change any grammar and sentence structure if you see it fit.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>SFX: optional. The SFX will be written like this ***doorbell rings***. Some SFX will be provided in the script BUT YOU ARE NOT FORCED TO USE THE SFX PROVIDED. YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND YOUR OWN OR NOT USE IT ALL.</p><p>Sounds: will be written like this *sigh*</p><p>Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the comments so I can upvote and praise your work</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(sound of a struggle. Think of being caught and you're trying your best to get away from the situation)</p><p>Hey! Let go of me! I didn't do anything. Stop pulling my arm! You know that you are breaking the 6 feet(or 2 meter) distance. What? I didn't steal anything from the store. Let me go! You will look like an idiot because I do not have anything on me right now. Stop pushing me. No! Let go! This is insane. I will never shop here again. I will have you arrested for assault. </p><p>***sound of a door being opened and closed https://freesound.org/people/giddster/sounds/336660/***</p><p>***sound of chairs being moved. https://freesound.org/people/Pastabra/sounds/366019/ this audio can be shortened down***</p><p>(This whole "section" be done in a condescending or irritated voice) </p><p>I'm not even sure that you are allowed to keep me here against my will. This is literally kidnapping. You're not the police. You're just a security guard. You can't do anything. This is ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. What? You will call the police? Psssh. So you want to look like an idiot in front of them? </p><p>I don't have anything on me. The things I got from the store is in my bag. I can show you ***sound of someone going through a bag*** I got lip balm, Band-aids, toothpaste, a fresh set of toothbrushes, and a set of one-use gloves. I have nothing else on me. </p><p>Here's the receipt for all items. ***sound of a paper "rustling" https://freesound.org/people/pfranzen/sounds/382935/*** Go through my bag? Like that's really necessary... I'm not acting up!! You're the one who accuses me of theft, drags me into this storage room and want to go through my bags. But be my guest. Please, go through my bag then. You wont find anything! </p><p>***sound of someone going through a bag https://freesound.org/people/nickrave/sounds/178068/*** </p><p>So... Did you find anything? Please! Tell me. Did you find anything? You didn't! *gasp* I am SOOOOO shocked. So... Am I free to go? What? If I have something on me? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. <br/>You can use those metallic detectors that you have. You won't find anything. Oh, it's because I have stolen something that's not metallic? </p><p>So what did I steal? Tell me about it? I sure as hell don't know what I took because I didn't do anything. You need to do a body search? That's so stupid. You won't find anything. But sure (sarcastic) go ahead! </p><p>***sound of someone being body searched. It can go on in the "background" if you feel like it. https://freesound.org/people/BarkersPinhead/sounds/274664/***</p><p>(shocked) hey! What are you doing? Why are you touching my breasts like that? That's not necessary at all. I have never been searched like this before. What? No. I've never been "arrested". When I go to live shows for example. Don't you think you have searched my butt area and thighs well enough? *sigh* So... Am I free to go? What are we even doing here? It just wastes my time and yours. </p><p>*laughs* What? I need to take off my sweatshirt? You already frisked me. That's definitely not needed. You're telling me that I have something on me, but you couldn't find it with your hands? I will do it just because you will look really stupid going through my sweatshirt ***sound of someone moving around a sweatshirt***You see? Nothing is in there. I have not taken anything from your store. </p><p>My shoes? You're telling me that I have hidden something in my shoes *laughs* So you mean that I have some sort of hidden compartment in my shoes? Like I was smuggling narcotics? </p><p>***sound of taking off the shoes and moving them around***</p><p>So.... Did you find a hidden compartment? Any weird modifications to the shoes? Come on! Don't fuck up the soles on them. (Optional: They're my ultraboosts) My tank top?? What? You've already frisked me, you took my sweatshirt and my shoes. You've ransacked my bag. This is just way over the top... </p><p>Fine! I want to get out of here as soon as I can ***taking off the tanktop***. There you go... My pants as well? (angry) listen! I have never heard about anyone being asked to strip down to their underwear just because they are accused of shoplifting.. I can't deal with this.. ***sound of taking off her pants*** Are you happy now? Can I get dressed now? </p><p>My bra? I need to take off the bra as well? What??? Whatever. You wont find anything ***taking off her bra*** There. (sarcastic) Feel free to check my bra for any hidden compartments.. Oh... You didn't find anything? I am shocked! Well.. I can't have it in my socks. You can have them as well ***taking off the socks and throwing them away*** Do whatever with those socks. You can clearly see that nothing is in them. </p><p>My panties *laughs* I will not stand here completely naked in this backroom so you can just check out my body You can see something in them? I have nothing in them. It's probably just the fabric that's been folded. <br/>What are you doing? Calling the special patrol unit? Fine.... Alright. I will take them off. You need to step back a bit though. ***panties being removed*** You can see something? You're so full of shit. </p><p>Sit down and spread my legs? No. </p><p>Ok.. Ok.. (she sits down again and open up her legs)</p><p>There. What? No... I have nothing in there... You are just imagining things. If I won't take it out, you will? Fine... There! It's a small hand sanitizer. I was just trying to stay healthy and help my neighbours. They can't go out. I'm also pretty sure that the price for this sanitizer is considered to be price gouging. </p><p>I don't have that money on me. I promise that I will never steal from this shop again. You have to believe me. You're the only one that can save me? How? What are you doing? Why are you touching me right now? <br/>This is insane. Now you want to see my breasts? *sigh* Fine! Here they are! Knock yourself out with it. Do you have to stand so close? Why are you touching my butt? </p><p>*gasping* Are you hard? I could feel it with my hands... I didn't do that on purpose. You're just standing so close to me... Now you want to touch my breasts? I guess... (the man starts to play around with her breasts) Happy now? You have a proposal? Let's hear it then... </p><p>(shocked voice) You want me to do WHAT?? You're telling me that if I give you a blowjob, you will let me leave? </p><p>I... I can't believe it... But... If that really was your hard cock... I guess? Sure.... And then I will be allowed to leave? </p><p>On my knees? Oh... Ok... Unbuckle your belt? (pause) Sure ***sound of a belt being unbuckled and a zipper being pulled down https://freesound.org/people/semccab/sounds/154355/ and https://freesound.org/people/Josh%20Herman/sounds/81115/***</p><p>(You can do the following scene for as long as you wish) </p><p>And I will be free to leave after this? Good*Slow, "hesitant" licks. It can start slow and then go faster* Like this? You like to have your cock sucked like this? *more sucking sounds* *licking sounds* Like this with my tongue? Fuck! You're so big. *sucking sounds* </p><p>I won't steal again I promise *sucking sound* My hands as well? Ok *sucking and licking* Take it all in at once? I... I will try *gagging sounds* Like it? *gagging* *sucking and licking* If I like it? I mean.. I really like giving blowjobs if that is what you mean *sucking* You want to fuck me? That wasn't part of the deal... But... This has really turned me on... </p><p>Bent over the table? Okay. </p><p>(You can do the following scene for as long as you wish) </p><p>Go.. Go slow. (the man starts to fuck her slowly and picks up speed slowly) *soft moan* fuck *moaning* Yes... I've been a bad girl *moaning* I'm sorry. *gasping and moaning* I won't do it again! I promise *moaning* <br/>Fuck! This feels so good *moaning* Oh yes! *whimpers* You're so big *loud moaning* *spanking* Oh! I've been a naughty girl *moaning* </p><p>*spanking* I deserve this *moaning* *hands banging down on the table* *more moaning* *several spanks in a row* I won't steal again! I'm sorry *loud moaning* </p><p>*hard spanks* Fuck! Fuck! Fuck *loud moaning* Please... Don't stop! Please! *loud moaning* Yes! Please! I need this. I've been a bad girl. *moaning* *spanking* </p><p>Oh fuck! This feels so good but so wrong *moaning* Punish me with your cock, please *loud moaning* *whimpers* Please.. Please.. Go deep! I'm so fucking close. I'm so fucking close! *loud moaning* </p><p>*orgasms and moaning* I need this... I've been so naughty today *heavy breathing* On the side? Anything for you! </p><p>(the woman moves and lays on her side and the man starts to fuck her) <br/>(You can do the following scene for as long as you wish) </p><p>Fuck! This... Feels so good... *moaning* I won't steal again. Please *moaning* I won't. I will be a good girl *moaning* Please! I know what I did was wrong *loud moaning* *spanking* I've been bad. I know. I'm sorry *moaning* </p><p>I want to play with my clit as you're fucking me *moaning* *loud moaning* Fuck yes! I want every inch of your cock inside of me *moaning* Yes! Yes! Yes! *moaning* I need you cock. Please. Go deep! *loud moaning* </p><p>*gasping for air* On my back? (the woman lays on her back and the man starts to fuck her) </p><p>(You can do the following scene for as long as you wish) </p><p>Oh fuck yes! *moaning* Give it to me. I've been a bad girl. I promise that I will be good *moaning* You're filling me up so fucking good right now! *moaning* Yes! Pin my arms down as you're fucking me! *moaning* fuck! *moaning* Don't stop! Let me play with my clit again! *moaning*  Yes! Go faster. Fuck me. I want to make you cum. I will be a good girl to you *moaning* </p><p>Oh fuck! It feels so fucking good *moaning* Oh fuck! Yes! Put my legs over your shoulders! Go deep inside of me *loud moaning* You're gonna make me cum again. Fuck me deep and hard. I need it *gasping and moaning* </p><p>Yes! Don't stop! Don't stop! *orgasm* I want you to cum! Give it to me. I need it *moaning* Yes! Yes! Fuck! *moaning* </p><p>You're about to cum? Where do you want to cum? On my face? Of course you can *moaning* I want to be a good girl. </p><p>(the woman goes down on her knees)<br/>(You can do the following scene for as long as you wish) </p><p>*gagging and sucking* cover my face with your cum. Please! I need it all over me *sucking* cover me *sucking* </p><p>(the man cums on her face) </p><p>Oh fuuuck! That's a lot of cum... *licking* It's all over my face... *licking* Did you like it? That's good! Can I get some papers to clean up? </p><p>(the woman starts to clean up and gets dressed) </p><p>So... Am I free to go? Thank you! Oh. I will get the sanitizer as well? That's great! Ok.. I better get going now.. </p><p>***door open and closes*** </p><p>(OPTIONAL ENDING) </p><p>***sound of footsteps*** </p><p>Fuck this store! ***sound of entering a phone number on a phone***</p><p>Hi! Is this the quarantine hotline? I want to report a store that sells sanitizers for inflated prices. </p><p>I think they are also selling masks and gloves at a higher price than allowed. Sure! I will be happy to help.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>